Diana
by framesanta
Summary: Harry meets Dudley to give his daughter a certain letter after not having seen him since he left Privet Drive.


Summary:

Dudley has a very special daughter.

Disclaimer.  
Not mine obviously.

This is my first fan fiction, so feed back is welcomed. Hope you kind of like at least :-) And here goes...

Harry Potter was just sitting down in his library to a cup of tea and some long neglected paper work from the office when the Floo activated. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, looked like work would just have to wait. He glanced over to see the face of his old school friend Neville Longbottom in his fireplace.

"Hey Neville, haven't heard from you in while, what's up mate?" Harry asked patiently, at least in his opinion.

"Hey Harry, sorry to bother, but can I step through a minute?" "Yea sure, of course." Harry quickly agreed his curiosity peaked.

Neville stepped through and stumbled across the room leaving soot everywhere. Harry helped brush it off him as his friend gave a sheepish half smile. "Sorry, never could get the hang of Floo travel", he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Nev, so err, what can I do for you? The boys haven't been wreaking havic on Hogwarts have they"?

"No, no, not for now at least" Neville chuckled fondly. "No, nothing like that, but I do need to talk to you in my capacity as deputy headmaster". Harry nodded, now even more curious as to what this could be about. His friend was rarely so official.

"Well you see, we're just starting to look into our new students for next year, and one name on the list sort of um, caught my eye". Harry blinked, "some one I know"? He asked. Neville nodded his head solemnly in affirmation, looking Harry in the eyes. "Her name is Diana Dursley. We looked into it, she is your cousin's daughter."

Harry ran his hand through his trademark mop of black hair, not knowing what to say for a moment, as the room seemed to spin around him. He knew his face must have been showing his disbelief, Dudley with a magical kid? Part of him wanted to laugh at the irony, and part of him was already worried sick for the little girl. Neville continued, "So anyway, we thought since you were family, you might want to give the invitation yourself or at least come along to sort of ease the shock."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't spoken to Dudley since he left Privet drive at 17. What would he say to his cousin? They had parted on pretty good terms, but how much had changed? Harry gave a mental shake. He was a fully-grown and trained wizard now. It wasn't as if his cousin was going to play Harry hunting again.

"Yea, I'd like to go, just to make sure he's coping if nothing else. Don't know how much help I'll be though, he hated me". Harry said apologetically shrugging his shoulders.

Neville smiled sympathetically at Harry. Over the years he had disclosed a lot of bits and pieces about his life with the Dursleys, enough that Neville knew this couldn't be easy for his friend, even if he was a Gryffindor and defeater of Vodemort. "Who knows, this might be a chance to reconnect, maybe your cousin grew up", he said hopefully.

Harry hoped the herbology professor was right.

From the kitchen of his small two bedroom flat in London, Dudley watched as his daughter scrunched her face up thoughtfully at the drawing she was working on at the table, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. She really was too adorable for the law to allow he thought fondly as he started tea for them. Dudley's daughter was 10 years old, very near eleven. She was rather small for her age, had large bright blue eyes, and blonde curly hair that seemed almost too heavy for her head to hold. Diana was very bright, uncannily insightful, and quite a talented artist, traits she most certainly got from her mother, Patrice.

Dudley thought wistfully of his late wife who had died in a car accident 4 years ago, she would be so proud of their daughter. He still missed her everyday and knew Diana did as well. He thought not for the first time that he was glad Patrice had known what Diana was before she died.

Dudley remembered that day when his daughter was around five years old. He and his wife had slept in later than usual that morning. As they walked into the very kitchen where he was now standing they saw Diana was already up, standing in front of the opened fridge. She was trying to get a cup of orange juice but couldn't reach the pitcher. Then suddenly to both parents shock it floated towards her for a moment before crashing to the floor and the child stared to cry. After that Dudley told them both everything he knew (which wasn't much unfortunately) about the magical world and his cousin that was a part of it. To his chagrin he also told them about how his family had treated Harry. He still thought of those days with a pang, and wished he could redo them.

Dudley may have been surprised that morning, it never having occurred to him that he could have a magical child, but he had had no doubt what the strange occurrence meant, his little girl was a witch.

After taking some time to process, both of the most important people in his life had been thrilled. Since then, Diana talked all the time about her hope of an invitation to Hogwarts. His wife would just laugh and say she always knew her little girl was magical. This was just proof.

Dudley had felt a sense of relief that neither had judged him or thought less of him for what he was like as a child, they understood that he had put a lot of effort into changing and for the most part had really succeeded.

Dudley thought again of Hogwarts and wondered if Diana would be getting an invitation, as he often did now that his daughter was nearly 11, the same age Harry had been when he got his letter. He wasn't sure what he would do if one never came. It was a dream of Diana's and Dudley really wanted her to learn about that part of herself. Dudley just didn't know how or if you went about applying to a school of magic and he didn't have a clue how to get a hold of Harry to ask him.

The kettle whistled taking Dudley out of his musings. As he put the tea and biscuits on the table he looked over his daughters shoulder to see her latest work as he smiled proudly. It was extraordinary, so detailed and lifelike for someone her age. "Do you like it dad"? She asked, turning her head to look at him. "It's how I picture Hogwarts". Dudley nodded picking up the picture to examine it more closely "it's beautiful kiddo" he said with a smile.

Ron and Hermione had come to dinner that night with the kids, as they normally did a couple of times a week, if the Potters weren't over at their house. Dinner had been cleared, the kids were upstairs, and the adults settled down comfortably into the living room to catch up properly. Now was the time, figured Harry. He stood in front of the fireplace with his hands clasped behind his back has he cleared his throat. At the sound everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

"Err, Neville stopped by today", he began. "He was going over the list for new muggle born students next year". They all nodded and waited for Harry to continue. "One of the kids is a girl, Diana Dursley. It turns out, she's Dudley's daughter. He thought I should talk to the family since I would be at least familiar if not welcomed". It was somewhat comical to watch all 3 of their jaws drop at once.

Ginny recovered and spoke first. "You're not joking, are you"? Harry shook his head no. Ron spoke up after that in his usual blunt manner. "Blimey mate, what are you going to do if he's treating her how you were treated at Privet Drive? She's probably already done quite a bit of accidental magic, so he must know what she is".

Hermione looked horrified and seemed about to speak but Harry cut her off, sensing one of her world famous tirades coming on.

"Let's just hope that isn't the case, we did part on decent terms, even if not as friends per say. If he could do that much, he might just be able to learn to accept his own daughter".

The other 3 nodded reluctantly in agreement. Hermione then spoke. "Are you going with Neville or on your own when you deliver the letter?" She asked, clearly not liking the thought of him going alone if her tone at the second part of the question was any indication.

"I'm going with Neville, I guess. There really should be someone from the school present". Hermione nodded. "

I should go with you, they are family, Dudley and his family should meet your wife" said Ginny next. Harry looked at her thinking about that for a moment. He wasn't sure he wanted her exposed to what could go down if things went badly, he didn't really want to subject anyone to that, but she did have a right to meet is cousin, and at the end of the day he knew better than to try to stop her. Harry nodded. "Okay love, you know pretty much what you're getting into though, so don't say I didn't warn you". His wife smiled triumphantly. "Of course dear." Harry smirked. He swore to this day that his wife would have done well in Slytherin. Merlin he loved her.

Hermione shook her head. "Of all people, I just can't see Dudley having a magical child".

"Do you like it dad"? She asked, turning her head to look at him. "It's how I picture Hogwarts". Dudley nodded picking up the picture to examine it more closely

"it's beautiful kiddo" he said with a smile.

Before he could say anything else there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it dad", said Diana, putting her pencil down and getting up from her seat to walk towards the door. As she opened it she saw 3 people all in their mid 30s. There was a tall well built looking man with brown slightly shaggy hair. There was also a pretty and slender athletic looking woman with red hair and freckles. She was holding the hand of a man with green eyes, round glasses, and messy black hair. The man also had a very faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Neville, Ginny and Harry approached the row of modest flats. "You sure this is it?" Harry asked skeptically. Neville nodded. "I just pictured my cousin in something with a white picket fence, maybe a nice company car in the drive, you know" Ginny squeezed his hand and nodded as Neville shrugged.

They reached 3A, and Neville knocked. A small girl of about 10 with curly hair and dark blue eyes answered. She looked up briefly at the tro before a huge grin and a look of recognition came across her delicate features. " Dad! Uncle Harry is here!"


End file.
